


Something In The Pink Moss

by Mycomni



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: 'dragons in a FR fic?? yeah i sure hope there is!', AKA: you probably won't notice or dwell, Dragons, Fluff, Okay I lied: minor bit of sadness, Trust me if it was 'The Thing' this fic would have a MUCH higher rating, but it's like eating half a cake stopping halfway through to pop a sour grape then eating the rest, feat. The Thing in the Pink Moss™, i dont think there is really anything else i should tag, it's more fluff then anything else, just marking as 'complete' for now, might continue later idk, not to be confused with the 1982 movie 'The Thing', well it's only somewhat fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycomni/pseuds/Mycomni
Summary: a drabble with my dragons on the pet browser game Flight Rising. Special thanks to @LaggingUniversefor getting me into Flight Rising and beta'ing this drabble. Thanks Lagg, I appreciate you! :D Might add a summary later but too lazy atm. Not sure if qualifies as full on fluff, but considering how I wrote this solely to give my dragons some lore and also for them to get into Shenanigans™, I counting this as fluff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Something In The Pink Moss

“Go and find the monster pack that’s been attacking our clan’s dragons!” they said

  
“It’ll be good practice!” they said!

Well, Foggy would beg to differ. Sakura Owls were already a thorn in the side to deal with, but adding an Autumn Dyrad on top? That is just plain torture. With one final blast of pink energy, Dipper finally dispatched the opponent that had been giving them hell for the last minute. Well, at least the dragons would be safe from these pests from now on, and their team won’t have to deal with cleaning duty for another while.

“Alright,” Aileen shouted, causing Dipper and Foggy to flinch “let’s see what these suckers dropped!”

“If it’s only a single Java sparrow again, I will  _ lose it _ .” Dipper said, already puffing up in irritation at the thought of their last hunt. Foggy didn’t blame him, it must be embarrassing to be the offspring of one of the Progens, only to bring back some cloth and a sparrow. Reanna had been forgiving, as always, but Foggy suspected that only made Dipper feel worse about the situation.

Foggy joined Aileen in her search, also hoping for more than one bird. But the day was still young, so they could always go further down the path and look for more materials to bring back-

“WHAT IS THAT THING?!” Foggy snapped to Aileen, who had thrown some Sakura moss back under a bush. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed before but assumed it was just hidden by the dense greenery. But why was it there? Curious placement for that variant, especially considering how Sakura moss could only grow closer to the Starfall Isles, and they were on the outskirts of it. 

“That’s Sakura moss, Aileen” Dipper deadpanned “Do you really not know what it is?” 

“Well, I know  _ that _ you idiot!” Aileen said, tail swishing back and forth. Ah, so she  _ didn’t  _ know that huh. “I meant the thing that’s underneath it! It looks like a mini Sakura Owl!”

Foggy interest has been piqued. A mini Sakura Owl? Is that even possible? How did it stay a small size? Are they just as deadly as their larger counterparts? She quickly made her way over, eager to see such a sight as a tiny Sakura Owl. But as she was lifting the moss, Aileen quickly yanked on her tail and dragged her a foot away. 

“What are you doing? I must investigate this!”

“No way in hell I’m letting do that! What part of mini Sakura Owl did you not get?!  _ Do you not remember the last time you tried to study a monster?! _ ”

“For the last time, how was I supposed to know that those plants were-  _ what’s that over there!” _ _  
  
_

Aileen looked to where Foggy had pointed, which gave her enough time to break free from Aileen’s grasp, dive to where the moss was, rip it away to reveal-

“Is-is that a  _ Sakura Owlet? _ ” Foggy asked, not quite believing that her friend had thought an owlet was a threat. She knew Aileen was not familiar with any of the Owl subspecies, but this was a new level of ignorance. It was just a sleeping baby! Just a Sakura Owlet sleeping under some Sakura moss, the only weird thing is that it is slightly farther from the Starfall Isles, but even that can be explained. Unlike moss, Sakura Owls do tend to migrate.

“Owl...et? Is that an Owl that’s an omelet-” Dipper slapped his tail upside Aileen’s head before she could even finish.

“You don’t know what Sakura moss is, you don’t recognize an Arcane Sprite on sight, and now you’re saying you don’t even know about  _ baby OWLETS?! Did you pay any attention to what Reanna or Alexei said to you during your induction to our clan!?!” _

“.......to be fair, that’s a lot to remember?” Aileen meekly says. Dipper merely sighs in disgust, already gliding to where Foggy was. She was cradling the little owlet, contemplating how such a young creature got here without its parent-

_ Uh oh. _

“Dipper, you know a lot about the various Arcane monsters, right?”   
“Yes, as a matter of fact,  _ I do _ .  _ Someone _ in this ragtag group needs to know-”   
“Enough complaining! Do you or don’t you?”

Dipper narrowed his eyes, agitated to be interrupted. Then again, he always seemed vaguely annoyed. “Yes, I do. Why?”

“Would a Sakura Owlet carry her young with her?” Foggy asks, guilt already weighing on her heart.

Dipper looked a bit surprised, then pensive. Foggy assumes he must be trying to remember the usual behavior of Sakura Owls when dealing with their young. Every second that ticks by makes Foggy more and more apprehensive, hoping against hope that what she’s thinking isn’t the truth, until Dipper finally speaks up.

“If I am recalling correctly, due to the nature of the Starfall Isles, Sakura Owls would carry their young with them, until the young owlet or owlets are strong enough to fly solo.” Dipper says “In which case, the parent would find a suitable location to settle with her brood.”

If guilt felt like a heavy load before, it now felt like a ship had been dropped on Foggy’s head. 

“So we essentially  _ killed its mother?! _ ” Foggy cried out “and the poor thing might not be able to fend for itself?!”   
  
  


Dipper shook his head at Foggy, clearly displeased by her immature antics. “Yes, that is the way nature does. It’s a wolf eat wolf world for them, Foggy. Not all creatures have the luxury of having morals or higher intelligence.”

Foggy cuddled the sleeping baby closer, a foul taste filling her mouth. They had just killed a mother and orphaned her baby, and all Dipper had to say was ‘Welp, that’s just how life is.’

“We can’t just leave it here,” Foggy yelled, not caring about the second displeased look “that would be  _ cruel! _ ”

“Yes, we can,” Dipper said, already turning to pack up the rest of the loot “After all, it is not a baby  _ dragon _ , so really it’s none of our business, is it?”

“ _ No _ , we can  _ not _ -” Foggy started before Dipper interrupted with a snarl.

“Oh I’m sorry, do you want to go back and explain to our clan leaders why we’re bringing home the young of a monster we’re supposed to be fighting?” Dipper usually gives off an aura of irritation, but now he seems truly angered.

Foggy starts, not used to ‘Mister Too Cool for You’ to becoming more than just annoyed. Before she can ask why he reacted, Dipper seemed to read her mind and explain just what set him off.

“Foggy, you’re not the team leader, so you may not understand this,” Dipper explains, crest flaring in obvious vexation “but any wrong  _ you  _ do will be reflected on  _ me _ .”

He starts to pace as he continues on his rant “If you bring that owlet back, and it causes trouble, or the Arcanist forbid causes any sort of damage or injury, guess who will be punished by the elders with you? Hint: that would be  _ me _ , and I am already under the scrutiny of the Elders  _ and  _ the Progens. This would severely affect the clan, and both of us  _ directly _ . What part of this are you not getting?”

Foggy shifted, now feeling two kinds of guilt. She could bring the owlet back to the den, and risk Dipper getting punished alongside her for something he did not have any part in. On the other hand, Foggy isn’t sure she could just abandon the chick just like that. She could just put the chick down and pretend this never happened....

Dipper sighed, slowed his pacing, and thought for a bit. He then said “...there are other cases where a dragon had taken in a monster’s youth, and then trained it in combat or companionship. It depends on a lot of factors though. How young the monster is when taken under wing, what type and variant it is, and other such common things.” Dipper drew in a huge breath, and exhaled heavily “So while the elder and progens may not  _ approve _ , we could potentially win them over-” Foggy practically tackled Dipper (after putting down the Sakura Owlet of course) with a delighted squeal.

“Dipper, you have  _ no idea _ how grateful I am that you’re sticking your wing out for me!” Foggy said, already feeling hopeful about this owlet’s future. Maybe, just maybe, this little owlet wouldn’t be abandoned to the cold, cruel world after all. With the added benefit she didn’t become a stone cold killer.

Aileen, who had just been watching the two dragons argue about what to do with the monster, pointed at Dipper and finally piped up. “Maybe you can show it by not suffocating Dipper…? I’m pretty sure he’s not supposed to be  _ that _ shade of blue.”

Foggy blinked confusedly.  **_“It’s just a hug?”_ ** Foggy thought as she looked down at Dipper  **_“I’m sure it’s- HOLY STARS.”_ **

True to Aileen’s word, Dipper was beginning to turn a nice shade of sky blue, and she promptly dropped him. He started loudly coughing, in what Foggy hoped was an overly dramatic matter. “Sorry,” Foggy said, “Got too excited, haha?”   
  
Dipper glared, and only grumbled “let’s go back to the den and work on our argument.” as he stalked off, so at least the almost choking hadn’t changed his mind. After getting Aileen’s help on situating the baby owl on her back, Foggy delightfully followed. They had the whole trip to plan out their argument, so she was fairly confident they could come up with several reasons for the owlet to be kept on. It’s an absolute win: the owlet gets a guardian, Foggy gets a fighting companion without taking up precious dragonpower, and this could open up a whole new world for their clan!

She can only hope the higher ups saw it that way.


End file.
